


Princess

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Boypussy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Enemas, Fucking Machines, Large Breasts, M/M, Omorashi, Rimming, Scat, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To accept Jisung into their family, he first needs to fuck their stupid princess Haechan.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Everyone, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Jisung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Park Jisung (NCT)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 49





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This fic inclused shit eating and piss drinking. Dont like, dont read.

Haechan smiled at his reflection in the mirror. The seethrough T-shirt he was wearing was just closing his boobs, leaving his whole belly exposed. The T-shirt was pale pink and glittery, fully showing the inside. Haechan was content with wearing her dark pink bra underneath. Because her breasts were big, her brothers bought a special bra for her. This pink bra had only hems and bottoms. Her entire breast was compressed by the exposed tee.

Haechan chuckled, looking at her breasts. Underneath, she wore a short skirt where you can even see her butt cheeks. It was Jaehyun's birthday present to him. He said that beautiful boys like him should not hide their bodies. The skirt was black and had a few dark pink hearts on it. Underneath, her plump butt pushed the back of the skirt forward. Haechan rubbed his legs together. Johnny had said it would be nice to give him a special toy in the morning and put it on. The toy is in his favorite color; purple. It had a tip consisting of two round parts and a thin handle. Johnny had shown him how to wear it. Haechan lifted her skirt and looked at her pussy. He hadn't cleaned the hair on his cunt as his brothers liked. The handle of the purple toy dangled from between her pussy. He smiled satisfactorily and dropped the skirt back. He didn't like to wear panties at all.

He smiled and took his cell phone and left his room. They were going to celebrate Jisung's initiation, who had just joined their family.

He saw Yuta as soon as he left the room. Yuta's eyes were fixed directly on her breasts. Haechan smiled kindly. "How are you, Yuta hyung?!" He chirped. There was a big smile on Yuta's face as well. "As I saw you, I got better." He muttered. His hands were immediately placed on Haechan's breasts. With his thumbs, he gently played with his nipples. Haechan's heart was racing. "You still haven't explained to me why it feels good, hyung." Haechan was so stupid, so stupid and so beautiful. Yuta smiled and took Haechan's hand to the room where the others were waiting. "Take a look at how beautiful our princess looks." Haechan felt embarrassed when he felt all over his eyes. His cheeks were flushed. Jisung stood in the middle of his brothers. Like all his other brothers, he was naked. They rarely wore clothes at home, so he was not surprised. He felt uncomfortable wearing clothes. Yuta quickly grabbed his shirt and tore where his nipples were.

Several people in the room sighed. "Lucas come here" Yuta summoned Lucas and put him on the seat. He pushed Haechan into his lap too. Haechan sat on Lucas's lap, legs spread apart. His bare pussy was placed right over Lucas' penis. "Suck" ordered Yuta. Lucas immediately attacked his nipples like a hungry baby. His lips wrapped around the right end and he completely wetted the tip. With all his might, he began to vacuum the nipple and play between his teeth in between. Haechan was moaning like crazy. Something started to move inside Haechan as Lucas made sure the nub on the right was swollen and reddened enough and turned left. This made him scream. "Hyungs! The toy inside me! MOVING!" His voice sounded frightened and he calmed down when he saw the smile on his brothers' faces. Johnny approached him and opened the skirt from behind and lifted Haechan by the waist, ripped off and put it back. The toy dangling from his bare pussy was shaking rapidly. Lucas' legs were drenched.

"Is it over?" Taeyong asked. Both of Haechan's nipples were completely swollen and were purple in color. Taeyong smiled in delight and shook his head. So Doyoung and Jaehyun grabbed Haechan and laid him on his back on the seat.

"Come Jisung." Jisung stood with red cheeks and sat between Haechan's legs. Meanwhile, Johnnt had also removed Haechan's shirt and bra. Taeil handed Jisung the vacuums he had extracted without pulling. "Put it on his boobs." The vacuums were pulling the skin with all their might, and Jisung's cock shifted thinking that Haechan's already swollen nipples would get into them. He put the vacuum on his right breast without waiting. Haechan inevitably jumped from his seat. When Jaehyun kissed his cheeks, he calmed down. Before inserting the vacuum into her left breast, Jisung leaned over and gave a tiny kiss to her nipple, then pressed her face to the breast. “Virgins…” Jisung also put the left vacuum when Taeyong muttered with a laugh.

"Now clean up the water running out of his pussy, Jisung." Doyoung spoke. This made Haechan shiver. The slick didn't stop running from her pussy because the toy inside was still shaking. Jisung leaned over and pressed his tongue against the folds of the pussy. Then he took the pussy with his fingers and spread it apart. His swollen clit was winking at him. He could also see the little hole the toy had entered. Jisung ran his tongue over his clit first. The wet hairs on Haechan's pussy were touching his tongue as he licked his clit, making Jisung even less. After a while, Jisung started licking his pussy hungry, Taeil touched his shoulder and handed him a thin little metal pipe.

"Did you drink lots of water like we said, baby?" Jaehyun asked. Haechan quickly shook his head and smiled. "Of course, big brother," Jaehyun stroked Haechan's hair with his reply. "Stick it in the pee hole" Taeyong ordered. After Jisung shocked for a moment, he parted Haechan's pussy again and looked at the little hole under his clit. It was very tiny. Even if the metal rod in his hand was thin, it was sure to hurt. He started stroking his clit with one hand and the other brought the stick in front of the tiny hole and started to push it slowly. Tears were running down Haechan's eyes, but he didn't say anything because he trusted his brothers. Haechan thanked him when Jaehyun gave a tiny kiss to his lips. Jisung took a deep breath as the rod was fully inserted. A small ball at the end of the stick prevented the stick from disappearing in the hole. Doyoung handed Jisung a small vibrator and tape. "Tape the vibrator to the clit and the stick where it is." Jisung's heart trembled and he did what he was told. Haechan's entire body began to shake when the poor clit taped the shaking vibrator.

"Now?" Jisung asked. His penis was like a stone. He needed to fuck Haechan. "You can fuck his asshole. You don't have to be polite. Be hard." Johnny said. Jisung smiled and nodded. Doyoung and Yuta grabbed Haechan's legs and pulled them up to his chest. They were pulling a little more to the edge because of the vacuum. The fluid constantly flowing from his clit and the vibrators inside his pussy completely covered Haechan's asshole. Jisung took his penis in his hand and rubbed his head against Haechan's asshole. He wouldn't bother to finger it open. Jisung's penis was very thick. His head was even bigger and harder. Jisung pushed the head of his dick into the hole that appeared ⅓ of his penis. It started entering slowly, although it was difficult. Meanwhile, Taeyong was making Haechan bite the underwear he wore a few days ago so that he wouldn't bite his lips. Jisung grinned and pushed the entire head inside. Then, without waiting, he pushed his entire penis into Haechan. His asshole was so tight that it was incredible. "Did you hold your pee?" Taeyong asked. Jisung immediately shook his head. "Mark will make you pee." Jisung felt a stiffness in his own ass as he raised his eyebrow, incomprehensible. Turning around, he noticed Mark's penis rubbing against his own asshole. Mark had a small penis, but it was thick. Without waiting, Mark pushed his penis into the dry hole that was not prepared. Jisung screamed, but it really made his dick lose control. A few drops of pee had flowed into Haechan's hole. Mark retreated and began to tuck himself into Jisung's ass with all his might. With each hit, Jisung was peeing into Haechan a little more. He drank 4 bottles of water, so he peed into Haechan for about 5 minutes. When he was done, Haechan had a little bloated stomach. Mark came out of Jisung's asshole and brought his penis near Haechan's face. Haechan parted his lips without question and Mark started peeing in Haechan's mouth. He had a lot of pee too. As soon as the pee was over, his penis jerked and this time his semen flowed into Haechan's mouth. Haechan swallowed it all and licked his lips. He loved when his brothers gave him gifts. Mark smiled and stroked Haechan's hair. At that time, Jisung was starting to fuck Haechan. Haechan suddenly screamed at the dick stuck in his asshole and liquids gushed out of his pussy. This didn't stop Jisung. Taeil returned, who had rushed to the bathroom after removing the underwear from Haechan's mouth. There was a glass in his hand and a liquid in the glass. "You must be thirsty, you lost a lot of water" Taeil pointed to the places where Haechan had soaked and brought the glass of pee to Haechan's lips. Haechan had to drink them all without a break. His belly was a little more swollen. Jisung was enjoying fucking his tight asshole. He put his hands on the completely purple breasts and took out the vacuums. Haechan was moaning the moment he touched the breasts. Yuta and Doyoung got to either side and started licking Haechan's tits. Jisung took one of his vacuums and placed it on Haechan's vibrator-glued clit. He could not imagine the pleasure he received. After a few hits, Jisung came into Haechan's asshole. There was so much semen that Haechan's stomach had grown a little more.

Taeil reached into the drawer again and brought out a huge bottle of yellow liquid from there. It was shaped like a syringe. "Our pee." Told. Jisung slowly came out of his asshole, inserted the tip of the syringe into Haechan, and began to quickly push the syringe. The pee of his brothers was hitting his prostate at great speed. Haechan started crying. He was being stimulated from everywhere and he had already had 6 orgasms. It could have been more, he couldn't understand. When the bottle ran out, Doyoung handed Jisung a giant plug and Jisung plugged Haechan before anything could flow. Haechan's belly looked pregnant. When he trembled, the sound of water came from inside his stomach.

"Are you ready for the last present of the day, baby? You accepted Jisung to our family, you deserve a nice gift!" Taeyong spoke. Haechan's eyes sparkled and nodded. With that, those who licked her nipples backed away and took out everything from Haechan's pussy. Jaehyun stuck his dick in Haechan's pussy and started hitting him inside. Meanwhile, Mark climbed into the seat and spread his legs on both sides of Haechan's head and adjusted his asshole to fit right in Haechan's mouth.

Mark's asshole was hairy, like Haechan's pussy. When Yuta tenderly caressed Mark's belly, Mark stopped tensing and let the first fart come out of his ass. The gas came directly into Haechan's mouth and nose. Then Mark pushed once more and a few more gas bubbles came out, but one of them left with a wet piece of shit. Haechan quickly chewed and swallowed. Mark smiled and parted his butt cheeks with his hands.

"Here it comes," he said cheerfully and started to shit. His asshole yawned around a long brown piece, and the piece of shit fell into Haechan's mouth. Jaehyun was fucking Haechan's pussy like crazy watching this image. Haechan quickly chewed the shit and swallowed it, waiting for what came from asshole. After this had gone like this for a while, Mark was empty. Haechan quickly extended his tongue and licked Mark's dirty asshole nicely. After making sure it was clean, Mark stood up and slipped his stiff penis into Haechan's mouth again, and without waiting, came down to his throat. Jaehyun was also at the end now. He climaxed and emptied all of his semen into Haechan's uterus, but he didn't come out. At that time, Johnny picked up Haechan and got in Haechan's pussy next to Jaehyun. With 2 thick and long penises in his pussy full of liquid, Haechan felt like a stuffed doll. Without moving, Jaehyun watched Johnny fuck Haechan. He enjoyed it so much that he couldn't even notice a few pieces of shit falling from his asshole into the seat. When Johnny came to Haechan's pussy, they got out of it together. Haechan was struggling to open his eyes with exhaustion. One by one, his brothers kissed him and carried him to the bedroom. After he layed it on his bed, plugged in the fucking machine like every night, they pushed the fake penis into Haechan's pussy and started the machine. So until the morning the machine would fuck their sleeping princess.


End file.
